thekanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Half-Blood Magician, ch. 6:I Am Blessed
As my eyes opened, I saw orange eyes looking at me. I was confused. When I'd finished the spell, I found my self in dark hall, with a set of scales, an empty throne, and an attractive teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes wearing an ancient Egyptian kilt and kohl eye liner, which you wouldn't think a teenager could pull off, but he managed. He was looking at me with sad eyes. Then his eyes widened with alarm as my misty form started to evaporate. And then I was back in the magicians workshop, with Hestia, Artemis, and Hecate looking down at me. "What- What did you do?" I asked. Hestia smiled. "I gave you my blessing. The blessing of a goddess protects someone once in their life time, although I am afraid that this was that time." I was slightly stunned. "That's- That's fine, if I ever needed it, now's the time. Thank you, Hestia." "You will also receive abilities over fire, and perhaps mild telepathy and divination." She said. My mouth fell open. I'd always wanted to be a fire elementalist. I looked down at my right hand and flicked my wrist. A sphere of orange flame appeared in the center of my palm. It didn't even burn my glove. "Awesome." Then I noticed my hair. It had turned brighter, not quite the same highlighter orange as my jacket, more like the color of flame. I stood. "Thank you so much, Lady Hestia." She smiled back. "Do you realize what you have done, Hestia? She has complete control over us now!" Hecate exclaimed furiously. I gave her a reproachful glance. "I swear upon the River Styx, Lady Hecate, I will never use your name against you." But I said it with a mocking tone. She huffed and dissapeared in a flash of green light. "We must be going as well. But before we do-" Hestia handed me a white card with the words: Half-Blood Hill Long Island, New York (800) 009-0009 "You should visit here sometime. All heroes should." Hestia stepped back and dissapeared in a flash of orange light, leaving me alone with Artemis. "Your actions were admirable." She handed me a silver hunting knife that glowed slightly in the dim light of the workshop. I'd studied the Blessed Metals- Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron, but this didn't look like any of them. Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold were deadly to demigods and monsters, but not mortals. When someone who is Blood of the Pharohs comes in physical contact with either of these, they are thrown into a fit of unspeakable pain for a few minutes. That's one of the key reasons as to how the Romans conquered Egypt- the Magicians were incapacitated with only a touch of the Demigods' weapons. As for Stygian Iron... Well, no one but a Child of the Underworld can touch that without having their soul absorbed. "It is Silver of the Huntress, crafted from Moonlight, used only by Hunters and myself. If you ever wish to join the Hunt, you are welcome." She then dissapeared with a flash of silver. The Half-Blood Magician, ch.7: I Go to the Wrong Camp Category:The Half-Blood Magician Category:Part 1 Category:Nickystellar